Inclusion
by DuffJessica
Summary: Lena Luthor meets an unusual woman the night before she leaves Metropolis. How will this meeting change her life and her move to National City?
1. Chapter 1

Blonde waves and piercing blue eyes could be seen from across the crowded bar. The woman that both of these attributes belonged to was sitting by herself at a high table. The bar was loud and bright as most clubs were yet the woman in question seemed to stand apart from the writhing masses. From her perch on the opposite side of the club, a dark-haired woman stood from her own table and slowly slinked through the crowd. The blonde immediately caught her attention there was just something in those cool eyes that spoke to the other woman. Once she had gotten closer to the table the darker haired woman noticed that the blonde was easily several inches taller than she was. Blue eyes made contact with green and the darker haired woman stopped in her tracks. While the blonde had been intriguing from across the room the shorter woman found herself mesmerized now that those eyes were locked with hers.

The blonde grinned with one corner of her mouth at the other woman's blatant staring. "Hello," she said while propping up her head with one hand on the table.

"Lena" the dark-haired woman responded shakily before casting off the cobwebs from her brain. How had this woman tripped her up so effectively? As a businesswoman, she prided herself on rarely cracking under pressure. "Sorry, my name is Lena"

The introduction was followed up with a smile and an extended hand. The businesswoman was careful not to mention her last name to the stranger. It was best not to scare off the pretty girl before they could get to know each other.

The blonde took her hand easily and give it a soft shake. "My name is Kara," she said matching the other woman's smile. "You don't exactly look dressed for a club like this."

She wasn't wrong, Lena had refused to wear any of the clothes her friends had tried to force on her. Insisting instead to wear the black skirt suit and green top she had worn to work that day. This was of course in stark contrast to the glittery silver halter top dress Kara wore. The outfit showed off all the lines and curves of her muscular arms.

"Like what you see?" the blonde said quirking an eyebrow at the other woman.

Shaking her self-loose for the second time Lena internally cursed how absolutely gorgeous the other woman was. "Sorry," she apologized while her cheeks burned.

"Don't be sorry, I'm quite flattered honestly," Kara replied with a welcoming smile. "Why don't you join me?"

The statement wasn't really a question but Lena took the invitation none the less and sat up in the chair Kara had pointed to right next to her own.

"I'm usually not this helplessly gay" the brunette admitted. "I like to think I have a bit more class."

"Like I said" the blonde replied with a wink "I'm flattered."

As the two women got settled Kara waved over a mostly naked young girl carrying a tray of brightly colored drinks. The short blonde girl who approached their table couldn't have been older than 21 and Lena had to make an effort to keep from looking at her attire or lack thereof. Kara slipped a twenty into the thin strap of the girls top and took several of the shot glasses off the tray.

Before walking away from their table the shooter girl, as Lena came to know her, gave Kara a salacious wink followed by a provocative shake of her posterior.

Turning to her table mate Lena found the blonde openly laughing at her. The indignant look the brunette speared Kara with should have been withering, however, the look only made the blonde laugh harder. "I'm sorry" Kara gasped while holding her sides "You have never been anywhere like this before having you?"

Lena wasn't quite sure why her lack of experience should be that humorous. The look of joy on the other woman's face was contagious and the lack of malice in her eyes put Lena at ease and she was soon laughing along with her.

Once the two of them had come down from their mirth Lena had to wipe away a tear from her eye. "I don't think I've ever laughed like that before" she admitted.

The blonde looked quite happy after the declaration and passed two of the shots to her new companion. "Don't thank me yet!" She said pointing at the drinks she placed in front of Lena. "You might change your mind about me after those shots."

The older brunette raised an eyebrow challengingly "are you insinuating that I won't be able to hold my alcohol?"

"It's not really about your alcohol tolerance." She admitted "Trying to drink with me just isn't fair." Kara tapped her right side to indicate her liver. "I can't get drunk the same way a human can."

The statement threw Lena for a loop and it took her a moment to process exactly what the other woman had admitted to. After a long silence, Kara's eyes grew sad and she looked away from Lena and hunched her shoulders. "You did know that Inclusion is a pro-alien gay bar didn't you?"

Silently Lena cursed her friends for inviting her here without sharing that little tidbit of information. Outwardly the shorter woman tried to convey sympathy as she smiled at Kara reaching her hand across the table. "I didn't know that" she admitted, "it threw me off guard how easily you shared that with me." Grasping the blondes closed fist in her hand Lena tried to convey as much warmth as possible. "I'm not used to people being that frank with me, especially given my family history."

At that comment, Kara quirked one of her own eyebrows at the brunette. "Whats so bad about your family?"

Lena had hopped this question wouldn't come up but she couldn't help it at this point. As soon as Kara admitted to being an alien the subject of her family became unavoidable. "My family isn't known for liking aliens" she sighed "quite the opposite actually, my brother was just recently arrested for trying to kill Superman."

Kara's eyes displayed a myriad of emotions after Lena's revelation ranging from disbelief to regret. Lena saw sadness settle in the blonde's eyes. It was astonishing to the young heiress that she hadn't seen hate or anger reflected back at her. "That must be very hard." Kara finally said. "Watching your brother do all of those things."

Lena's brother Lex had indeed done very awful things on his quest to rid the world of Superman. "I don't think I know who that man is any more" the brunette admitted.

"I understand," Kara whispered. Her eyes shifted towards the table top. "Family has this way of getting under your skin."

The blonde looked so earnest that Lena was propelled out of her own misery. The sadness and pain reflected back at her felt so strikingly familiar.

"That's why I let myself be dragged here tonight," Lena admitted. "I'm moving my family's company to California."

Kara raised her gaze to the darker haired woman questioningly. "LuthorCorp right?"

The blonde's question was met with a bark of laughter. The other woman found it almost inexplicable how free of judgment the blonde's statement had been. No one, not even her closest friends, had ever said the name Luthor, or LuthorCorp, without some hint of incredulity. "Yes, though I plan on changing the name to L-Corp."

"L for Lena?" Kara asked, "because I would totally call it LenaCorp."

The other woman laughed again, finding the action easier than ever. "I wish, there are a lot of influential white men who wouldn't be too pleased with that idea."

The alien scoffed at the statement. "I could always hang them off the side of a building for you." She said with a wink. "It would send a pretty powerful message if an alien sided with a Luthor."

"Something like that would just send the newspapers crazy with stories of the next evil Luthor," She said rolling her eyes at the idea. "I think the only way we could get good press from an alien would be if Superman showed up at my next press conference."

The statement which was meant to be sarcastic took Kara by surprise and Lena could almost see a lightbulb go off over her head. "You said you were moving the company to California right?" She asked after a moment waiting for Lena's affirmation. "What if you held a rebranding ceremony that just happened to be visited by Supergirl?"

Lena squeezed her eyes shut as she felt a migraine starting to beat a steady pulse behind her eyes. She wasn't sure how long she sat there like that. An image of Supergirl flashed into her brain followed by the woman sitting across from her. The Luthor heiress might need to call the dean of students at MIT and see if her master's degree needed to be revoked. How had she not seen the similarities as soon as she sat down? Not to mention once Kara had admitted to being an alien. Without opening her eyes she responded with the only coherent reply the brunette could manage. "A Luthor and a Super," she muttered. "What will mother think?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This had to be re-uploaded. I apologize for the errors. This chapter has been a pain to write and ultimately I decided to just publish it and get it out there even though it's not quite finished. I figured it was better served out in the world than living on my desktop.

She should have expected this would happen. Lena Luthor was currently trying to pack up her belongings. The problem with this was that a certain blonde alien was doing her best to get in the way. Sure, she meant well, but the blonde seemed as shy and klutzy using her powers as she was when disguised as Kara Danvers. The Luthor CEO laughed as she watched her girlfriend rip a u-haul box in half while trying to lift it off the ground. The alien was the cutest person she had ever met and while this move was taking much longer than it should have she wouldn't trade the experience for anything in the world. The contrast between this woman whom she loved and Supergirl was startling sometimes. Kara was always so serious and sure of herself when she put on her family crest. The person in front of her who tripped over her own socks and struggled with the sound of her neighbor's dog was most definitely not Supergirl.

The blonde superhero was running around the LexCorp building penthouse in baggy flannel joggers that hung low on her hips and an off the shoulder cropped tank top with the word pink in big block letters. Lena almost wished she hadn't removed Lex's spy cams from the apartment. Lena would pay good money to see the look on his face as he realized a super was living in his old home.

Making a relationship work had been deceptively simple. Lena often worked late into the evening putting the company to bed on one side of the world and waking it up on the other. Kara while still maintaining an active presence in National City was always a phone call away. Two months after meeting for the first time and Lena could finally understand why u-hauling was a stereotype in lesbian culture. The both of their personalities slotted together in a way that made being with Kara as natural as breathing.

"Hey babe, my sister wants to know what pride flag you'd like to have for the parade next week." Lena shook her head at the sound of her girlfriend's voice only just realizing how deep in thought she had been.

"What was that Kara?" She responded having not quite heard what she said.

"Alex had this idea that we could all wear matching pride flag capes at the parade." The blonde clarified. "She didn't want to buy them yet in case you wanted to wear something other than the normal rainbow."

The hidden message wasn't lost on Lena, though the blonde alien was as obtuse to her sister's plight as usual. Lena had known from their first meeting the Alex Danvers was 'gay as fuck'. It was frustrating for the CEO because Alex insisted she was straight. The adorable blonde who was incorrectly packing loungewear with couture slacks was as oblivious to the elder Danvers sexuality as the redhead herself.

"The normal rainbow is fine Kara. I doubt they make flags, just for Lesbian Demisexuals." The brunette said with a smile.

The blonde tilted her head in confusion before replying to her sister's text. "Of course they do Lee." A moment later, while Lena contemplated how out of touch with the community she was the blonde's phone buzzed. "She says she'll try and get one before she flies out here Saturday."

"What cape are you wearing?" It was a leading question. One she knew her partner was oblivious too. Kara rarely talked about her own identity. She never spoke of any past girlfriends but had mentioned a few past attempts at dating men. So far in their own relationship, Kara had been nothing but amazing and devoted leaving no question that she was in like if not love with the youngest Luthor. The woman also had an almost preternatural understanding of queer culture, obliviousness to her sister's orientation aside. The alien was an enigma the brunette was willing to devote a not inconsiderable amount of her Luthor intellect to solve.

Kara lifted her shoulders in a short shrug. "I don't know." She said with a hint of something in her eyes.

"What flag do you want to wear Kara?" Lena asked after walking a few steps to put her hands on the other woman's shoulders. The blonde tried shrugging her shoulders again and ducking her face, but Lena used the height difference between them to catch her gaze. "It's alright if you're scared."

The pair stood in the partially packed space for several moments sharing in Kara's uncertainty.

Lena was surprised to actually get an answer from the blonde. "I'm worried about letting you down." She finally said after close to five minutes of silence.

The thirty-two-year-old CEO couldn't help but frown at the statement. "I'm not sure I understand."

"I'm asexual." Lena's face must have communicated something she wasn't aware of as Kara's eyes widened and the blonde began rambling. "I know we haven't really talked about having sex and you just said you were demisexual which is awesome, but I know that sex is a thing that you will want one day cause like I'm not blind and I've seen the way you look at me and I know what the look in your eyes means and having sex and wanting sex and finding things about people sexy is totally normal and you are perfect exactly the way you are. I know you would never pressure me into having sex, but I'm worried that one day you are going to get tired of me and decide that you need to have sex with someone and I think I might actually die if I knew you were having sex with someone and it wasn't me but it's just not something I'm ever going to be able to give you. Like ever, I'm just not attracted to you in that way or anyone really it's not just you. I don't want you thinking it's a thing about you cause you're perfect and I think I already said that but it's worth mentioning again cause you are. No one could ever be more perfect in my opinion cause gosh Lee your amazing. And I think I may want to spend the rest of my life with you and I get that it's scary and we've only been together a few months but there."

The alien woman took a deep breath after her diatribe so long it felt like it took all the air out of the room. Though the odd vacuum sensation may have been in Lena's head as she processed the volume of words her girlfriend word-vomited.

A large grin appeared on Lena's face once she understood exactly what her girlfriend was saying. Shaking her head at the other woman's absurdly the dark-haired CEO grabbed the blonde's face with both hands. "You are just too cute Kara Zor-El." She said, delivering a quick kiss to the alien's lips. "You are perfect just the way you are."


End file.
